


Salty Sweet - Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: Salty Sweet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Tree Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Celebrities, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Horror, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Several fourth to seventh years are found slaughtered in ways connected to their father's professions, Lucas and Nathan don't know why it's happening or who could be next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Salty Sweet - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 14. For story purposes, everyone is a wizard(either pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn) and they attend Hogwarts and are between the ages of fourteen and sixteen and set in the Marauder's era.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, One Tree Hill  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Several fourth to seventh years are found slaughtered in ways connected to their father's professions, Lucas and Nathan don't know why it's happening or who could be next.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Character Death, Possible Gore, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Lane...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Sam Lane…Michael Ironside  
> Jari’s mother, Ella Lane…Teri Hatcher
> 
>  
> 
>   
> From l-r: Darla, Jessica, Cameron, Jari, Spencer, Lucas, and Nathan

England The Mondrago Home

The sky was warm and sunny outside as Jari Lane, Nathan Scott, Chris Keller, Chase Adams, Darla Dieter, and Jessica Pearson sat in the Treats café drinking either butterbeer or pumpkin juice, the sextet were all witches and wizards who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but they were now on summer break, Jessica was telling the others who listened in half interest about the mysterious deaths of _several_ students that attended Hogwarts.

Nathan's older brother Lucas Scott worked at Treats and would be off that afternoon and the group had mainly come to wait for him, they were soon joined by best friends Cameron Dallas, Rocky Hastings, Rocky's younger sister Spencer Hastings, and Michelle Mondrago.

The Hufflepuffs were Chris(sixth year), Chase(fourth year), Darla(sixth year), Gryffindors were Lucas(fifth year), Cameron(fourth year), Rocky(fourth year), Slytherins were Nathan(fifth year), Jessica(fifth year), Ravenclaws were Spencer(fourth year) and Michelle(fourth year).

Chase had never been able to hear very well and used hearing aids, his friends who he had met two years ago never treated him any different despite them practically being raised together.

Once Lucas finished his shift, the group headed for Michelle's and decided to have a water balloon out fight out back at Rocky's suggestion.

The first team consisted of Nathan, Darla, Spencer, Michelle, and Jari while Lucas, Jessica, Chris, Rocky, Chase, Cameron, and Michelle were on the other team. After everyone spelled water into their balloons and Chase adjusted his hearing aids, the game begun.

"Git!" said Jessica as one of the water balloons she had thrown failed to hit Jari who had simply stepped out of the way upon seeing it coming, she was of afro american descent with long brunette hair and brown eyes.

Jari laughed at his friend before throwing a water balloon that successfully hit Darla. "Try harder."

"We'll see who's laughing the next round." Darla said as she moved off to the side since she was out of the game, Darla had long blond hair and blue eyes.

The power players for each team were Nathan, Rocky, and Spencer and soon the water balloon fight ended with Nathan's team coming out the winner.

"Sorry about that mate." Nathan said in a tone that wasn't apologetic at all, he had blue eyes like Lucas but his hair was brown while Lucas was a blond.

Jari saw the anger flare up in Lucas's expression and tried to do damage control, Lucas and Nathan had _never_ gotten along too well. "You did good."

Lucas glared at his younger brother. "Are you sure about that? Because my dick of a brother seems to think otherwise."

"Jessica, why don't you tell us more about the murders at Hogwarts?" Spencer said to change the subject, she had eyes that were almost black and long dark brown hair. "The way they died seems really suspect to me."

"How so?" Michelle asked in mocking tone which gained her glares from Rocky and Spencer, she had short auburn hair and brown eyes.

Michelle had a strained relationship with the Hastings sisters that had started back when they were younger, Spencer implied about Michelle's mother being a harlot and it had gone downhill from there and the two were like oil and water and clashed every chance they got.

Caught in the middle, Rocky tried to make peace between her sister and best friend but that hadn't gone very well after Michelle accused Rocky of purposely contributing to Spencer's 'bitchy' behavior towards her.

Though Michelle had apologized, the auburn haired girl continued making negative remarks towards both Hastings sisters and they hadn't gotten along since.

"Do we have to talk about that? It's creepy as hell." Jari respected what his friend was trying to do but the subject in turn gave him goosebumps.

"How about we all get out of these wet clothes and then we can continue this discussion in the livingroom?" Jessica asked.

"Good idea Jess, my clothes are sticking to me the wrong way." Jari said.

All of the girls went inside to change leaving only Lucas, Nathan, Chris, Chase, Cameron, and Jari, the guys then removed their wet clothing and stripped down to their underwear.

"The way Jessica keeps going on about it makes me think that there's a killer at Hogwarts." Chase said, he was of italian descent with black hair and green eyes.

Chris scoffed at his friend, he had light brown hair and blue eyes. "I doubt Dumbledore would allow a killer to lurk around the school."

"He might not know Chris." Jari said.

"Then we're all screwed anyways, so what's the point in worrying about it?" Chris asked, he was known to be arrogant and insensitive when he wanted which annoyed his friends on occasion though most had gotten used to it.

Lucas's body had been discovered a few days later at Treats, his skin had been burned with scalding hot grease but the DMLE and Aurors had few if any suspects at this time.

The Hastings sisters brought the news to Jari that evening and he brought his head down and looked at the bedroom floor in shock, Spencer took a spot on the bed and pulled him into a hug as Rocky confirmed that they were being truthful and that Nathan _needed_ space.

The possibility of Lucas' death being intentional wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried, he hoped that it was wrong since Lucas had been his best friend and someone hurting him intentionally was hard to fathom.

It was Darla who brought of him of his mourning a few weeks later by grabbing his hand and not letting go until they arrived at the Dieter's, the blond girl told him that no one had heard from Nathan and that she needed Jari to be a friend and stop avoiding her and everyone else. The duo made plans to visit Nathan the next day, this was a time where Nathan _needed_ his friends too.

Lily Evans owled him her condolences about Lucas that afternoon, he couldn't help but smile a bit upon reading Lily's letter and then fed Lily's owl before sending back a reply to thank her.

The main concern was not overwhelming Nathan, he met Cameron, Jessica, and Michelle at Cameron's the next morning and then the quartet flooed to Nathan's together.

Nathan's father greeted them upon their arrival and minutes later, he walked into Nathan's room with the others and was nearly hit with a small object thrown by Nathan upon entry.

At first Nathan had demanded they leave but Jessica seemed in tune with her friend's needs and pulled him into a hug and silently motioned to the other three, Jari then joined the hug with Cameron and Michelle and the five stayed that way for a long while.

***

The Lane Home

Steak and fried potatoes were prepared by Jari's mother for breakfast a few days later, he decided to invite Darla since they had golfing plans later.

"I keep wondering if Lucas's death was nothing more than an accident with the fryer." asked Jari as he finished his breakfast.

Darla raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I know there's been deaths at Hogwarts but there's no way that they're connected Jari."

"I don't know Darla, I just don't feel right."

"Lucas was my friend too remember? I miss him too."

Jari sighed at the long haired blond, the bad vibe he was getting wouldn't go away and he knew better than to ignore it. "It's not just that, I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Stop worrying, everything's going to be fine." Darla smiled.

No incidents or deaths occurred over the next few weeks, Jari convinced himself that Darla had been right and decided to worry less and get back to a _new_ normal with his friends.

Without Lucas, it _wouldn't_ be the same normal but it would be the normal that he and the rest of his friends made of it.

Exercise became routine and while Chase, Michelle, and Jari were on a walk in Spinner's End that morning, Michelle showed the boys a new amulet she received from her aunt and asked if they thought it was pretty.

All Chase would say was that he had turned off his hearings aids off and then put an arm around Jari's shoulders as the two wizards walked off and left their friend behind.

Michelle and Darla had gone to the bathroom while out golfing with Nathan, Chris, Jessica, Chase, Rocky, Spencer, Cameron, and Jari a few evenings later and hadn't returned, their blood drenched bodies were later discovered on one of the mini courses. The DMLE and Aurors investigated and soon reported that Michelle and Darla were beaten to death with _golf clubs_.

It seemed that the only ones to believe the deaths of Lucas, Michelle, and Darla not to be coincidence were Jessica and Jari who conducted their own investigation of sorts during the next few days, both decided it would be better to leave their friends out of the loop.

Lily owled a letter inviting him to lunch with her and Severus Snape at a Hamburger Restaurant that afternoon, he was devoted to his investigation and had to decline Lily's invitation with apologies.

The most found out through he and Jessica's efforts was that their friend's deaths had been connected to their father's professions, Lord Scott owned Treats while both Lord Dieter and Lord Mondrago coached a youth golfing team.

Nathan, Chris, Chase, Rocky, Spencer, and Cameron all questioned their friend's distance towards them in person and through owl, but the only response he or Jessica gave was that everything's fine and not to worry about them.

***

The Pearson Home

Note comparing became a frequent hobby of Jessica and Jari's, the latter had flooed to the Pearson's only to go to the backyard and find a bloody swimming pool with Jessica's corpse in it. After expelling the contents of his stomach in the grass, he quickly floo called Cameron who arrived in the backyard a few minutes later.

"This is scary as hell and I don't know what to do." said Jari as he fought the urge to get sick again.

Cameron touched his friend's shoulder, he had brown hair and amber eyes. "One thing we're not going to do is lose our heads Jari."

"Jessica's dead Cameron! She's fucking dead!"

"I have eyes too you know."

Jari tried not to panic but it was hard not to especially with what he had just witnessed. "This is getting way too freaky for me, it seems that I can't turn my back without one of my friends winding up dead."

"I know that but in the meantime, we've gotta call the DMLE and the Aurors." Cameron said.

The DMLE and Aurors took Cameron and Jari's statements, the fact that Jari had been the one to discover Jessica's body gained him a trip to the Ministry though no charges were filed and the wizard was quickly released.

Despite being constantly on edge with an unknown killer on the loose, he continued his investigations and Nathan, Chris, Chase, Rocky, Spencer, and Cameron joined reluctantly to keep an eye on him.

One unwelcome theory from Lily was that one of Jari's friends was actually the killer, he refused to believe it and warned the redhead not to go making things up.

No leads were gained through the next few weeks of the investigation he and his friends had been conducting, the wizard had just returned home when his parents sat him down to tell him about the deaths of Nathan, Chris, and Rocky. He called them liars at first but Jari's father went on to explain that their body parts were chopped off with a garden hoe and it had been pretty _gruesome_ for the DMLE.

The what ifs went through his mind while going to his room and curling up into a ball that evening, he had wanted to believe in his friends but couldn't help but think that perhaps Lily had been right.

Without letting on to his true intentions and trying to be as discreet as possible, he started investigating his friends knowing that one of them was _not_ a friend at all.

On a visit to the Hastings a few days later, he sent Spencer downstairs to get him a bottle of water and used the opportunity to search her room and a garden hoe, golf club, and a filter that had been missing from Jessica's pool was discovered.

Footsteps heading towards Spencer's room rushed him to put the items back where he found them, Spencer then walked back in and tossed him a bottle of water. Jari didn't want his so-called friend to know that he was on to her and pretended that everything was fine, he even hugged her goodbye before going home that afternoon.

Lily agreed to meet him at the park and he quickly apologized before admitting that he thought Spencer was the killer, the redhead advised him to go to the DMLE but he didn't trust them since they had been of little help thus far.

One floo call with a disguised voice later, the trap was set for him to confront Spencer about being the killer.

***

Abandoned Building

The meeting took place at an abandoned building and Spencer was the first to arrive followed shortly by Chase, Cameron, and Jari.

"I got a floo call from someone telling me that they knew who the killer was, what are you doing here?" asked Spencer as she shot the three boys a look of confusion.

Jari shot a look of disgust to his former friend. "Give it up Spencer."

"What's going on here Jari?" Cameron asked, the unexplained tension between Spencer and Jari was thick.

"It was her all along Cameron, Spencer's the killer."

Chase glared at his shorter friend. "That's ridiculous!"

Jari had suspected that Chase and Cameron might have a hard time believing the truth but was prepared to prove otherwise. "It's true, I found the items used to kill Lucas, Darla, and Michelle in her closet."

"And you didn't tell us before because?" Cameron asked.

"I can't believe you would think I was the killer, you fucking gits! Why would I kill my own sister for crying out loud? You and Cameron have known me since we were little." Spencer placed her hands on her hips.

"You've been off lately and since I saw those items..." started Jari.

Chase stood next to Spencer with a shake of his head. "Spencer didn't kill anyone, she's not the killer."

"And how would you know that for sure?"

"Because I am." Chase then took the gun he had hidden and aimed it at the back of Spencer's head before firing.

***

Epilogue.

After killing Spencer, Chase told Cameron and Jari that the reason he started the killings was because Lord Lane, Lord Scott, Lord Keller, Lord Dallas, Lord Dieter, Lord Pearson, Lord Hastings, and Lord Mondrago had nearly killed Chase's father Lord Adams by locking him in a coffin back when the boys attended Hogwarts.

The items in Spencer's closet of course were planted by Chase to make his 'friend' take the fall.

Revenge was the main reason Chase had 'befriended' him and the others and Chase had planned to enact it completely by eliminating Cameron and Jari.

Guns were magic resistant so Jari pretended to ally himself with Chase while Cameron used the _butter fingers jinx_ on the latter to make him to drop him the gun, Cameron and Chase fought for the gun and it ended up in the former's hands.

Jari called the DMLE while Cameron held someone who they had once thought was their best friend at gunpoint and with the evidence provided, Chase was arrested and sent to Azkaban but not before promising revenge. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you ask, Chase died in Azkaban about two weeks after being arrested.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
